Normal Life…Not
by PaperFox19
Summary: AU. Even in an alternate universe Ichigo can't have a normal life. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dom/Sub Pet Play

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/?

Do not read if you do not like

Normal Life…Not

AU. Even in an alternate universe Ichigo can't have a normal life. Ichigo was born with a supersized libido and sex drive. Through training and focus he's been able to keep control, and he hides himself well. However Grimmjow his classmate notices his strange behavior and catches him and sees the truth. Now Grimmjow drags Ichigo into the world of pet play. Hyper, Group, Pet, Or, An, Top Ichigo

Chapter 1 Shower

Ichigo is a young man born with a gift and a curse. He had a supersized libido and his sex drive was developed at an early age. Ichigo never thought it was a problem until at his first school his girlfriend at the time made a big deal about it, and the back lash from the student body Ichigo's family moved away so Ichigo could have a fresh start.

The orange haired teen practiced martial arts and meditation to help get control over his body. He's been at his new school for 2 years and has kept his secret all this time. A jock strap kept his manliness hidden while in gym, and Ichigo was always late when changing he either tried to be the first one changed or the last one so no one would see anything.

In swim class Ichigo wore baggy swim trunks to hide his assets. He never figured someone would get suspicious of his actions. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a blue haired young man had noticed Ichigo's strange behavior. It was swim class and Ichigo had taken the first chance he got to hit the showers.

"Yo Renji, have you noticed Ichigo acting strange." Grimmjow said eyeing the orangette as he left the pool area.

"No not really." Renji said stopping his lap.

'Well I'm going to find out what he's hiding.' Grimmjow got out of the pool wearing his tight little speedos. Most of the boys wore speedos it was uncommon to wear trunks. Grimmjow opened the door slightly and slipped in letting it close without a sound. He heard the showers going and Grimmjow for the life of him had never seen Ichigo in the showers. Grimmjow took a peek into the showers and what he saw made him go hard in his speedos.

Ichigo was like sex on legs, water was running down his naked body, and Grimmjow felt the sudden urge to go over and lick it up. He looked Ichigo up and down and when he came to the boy's crotch his jaw dropped. "Fucking huge!" Grimmjow shouted unable to stop himself. Ichigo jumped and quickly went to cover himself, not that it did any good. Ichigo was at least 10 inches soft and he had a decent girth, his balls were swollen from pent up cum.

Grimmjow smirked and before Ichigo could escape Grimmjow pinned him against the wall his hard bulge was rubbing against Ichigo's crotch. "Is this why you've been sneaking around?" Grimmjow asked, grinding his crotch against Ichigo's.

"No Grimmjow stop!" Ichigo pleaded but it was too late, the wet friction had brought Ichigo to arousal.

"Hot damn your huge!" Grimmjow said and reached down and began caressing Ichigo's wet hard cock. When hard he was at least 12.5 inches. He cupped Ichigo's cock and began humping against it, Ichigo blushed as pleasure washed over him. 'Fuck I think he's bigger than Nnoitra, this kid could make a great master.' Grimmjow thought and looked up at Ichigo's face.

"Grimmjow stop!" Ichigo bucked his hips and came hard, his cum shot straight up and splashed onto Grimmjow's cheek and more spurts rained onto Grimmjow's body. Before the shower could wash it away Grimmjow collected the seed on his cheek and gave it a taste. Grimmjow came in his speedos, his whole body sparking in pleasure. 'So sweet yet manly the best 'milk' I've ever had.' Grimmjow thought.

The thing that really got Grimmjow was that even with all the cum that covered his body Ichigo was still hard. "Damn you." Ichigo cursed. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him. "You have any idea how much I try to control myself it takes me cumming 3 times to go soft." Ichigo growled out and Grimmjow smirked.

"Then I'll take full responsibility." Grimmjow purred and dropped his speedos. One thing about Grimmjow was that he had a good stamina and was quick to re arousal. Grimmjow had his own secrets, ones that explained a set of skills he had honed. Grimmjow got down on his knees and nuzzled Ichigo's cock. Ichigo blushed and his cock pulsed happily. "See it likes me." Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

Grimmjow kissed the tip of Ichigo's cock and began licking the hard member. As he licked Ichigo's manhood he reached down and pumped his cock. Grimmjow couldn't wait anymore he had a challenge in front of him, a delicious one at that. Grimmjow wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue around the head.

Ichigo moaned bucking his hips and forcing more of his cock in Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo laced his fingers in his hair, and began pushing more of his manhood into his mouth. Grimmjow relaxed his throat and was able to deep throat Ichigo down to 10 inches. 'Fuck he's bigger than Nnoitra!' Grimmjow thought happily. 'I've decided I'm gonna find a way to make Ichigo my new master.'

Grimmjow bobbed his head giving long hard sucks to Ichigo's cock, his tongue caressed the underside of Ichigo's cock and with each pull back he was rewarded by drops of pre cum splashing onto his tongue. Ichigo lost his control as Ichigo's lips worked his length, all his training and restraint was being broken by the blue haired man's lips. Ichigo felt his release nearing and he began thrusting into Grimmjow's mouth his balls spanking Grimmjow's chin with each thrust.

The sudden act of dominance had Grimmjow seeing stars and he came his cum splashing onto Ichigo's legs and feet. Grimmjow's moans brought Ichigo over the edge, and Grimmjow had enough sense to pull back and catch the milk he so earned. Grimmjow swallowed as much as he could but Ichigo fired another huge load of cum and he couldn't drink it all Ichigo's cock pulsed and splashed Grimmjow's face in thick spurts of cum.

The shower washed away the cum, but Grimmjow licked his lips savoring the taste of Ichigo's seed. He blinked and saw Ichigo was still hard. Grimmjow heard the sound of people coming that way and so did Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed his speedo and Ichigo and hit the nearest bathroom stall, the stalls were perfect for changing if you were shy the door reached the floor so no one could see who was changing in there. The other students came in and hit the showers. Grimmjow had Ichigo sitting on the toilet, lid down. He was straddling the boys waist, Ichigo's angry cock pressed right against his willing hole. Grimmjow had a hand over Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo was glaring at Grimmjow as Grimmjow smirked at him.

Grimmjow sank down onto Ichigo's hard cock, the boy was slick from spit and cum and Grimmjow was no virgin. He took Ichigo's first 9 inches easily though Ichigo's girth stretched him wider then he had taken before. He bit his lip to hold back the moans, and Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's hand.

Ichigo regained some control and held back his moans. Grimmjow relaxed his inner muscles and took more of Ichigo's cock. 'Oh fuck so deep!' Grimmjow thought and his cock was dripping all over Ichigo's abs. Grimmjow's ass cheeks finally met Ichigo's balls and Ichigo was buried balls deep. It was taking Grimmjow every ounce of control not to cum and have this end to quick. Ichigo was by far the biggest man he'd ever taken and he wanted Ichigo to be his last.

Grimmjow was so turned on as he began to move, he moved up and down his cock slapping Ichigo's abs with each thrust. He had to hold back his moans and the possibility of getting caught only fueled Grimmjow's arousal. 'Berry probably would be pissed if we got caught though.' Grimmjow thought, he moved his hand and sealed his lips over Ichigo's. The two moaned and Grimmjow slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo was losing it, he was having sex, with Grimmjow of all people! His clenching muscles Ichigo couldn't hold back Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as he came spilling more seed than the first two climaxes and flooded Grimmjow's tight ass. 'Oh shit!' Grimmjow thought and he lost it feeling Ichigo's cum fill him. He came spraying all over Ichigo's chest.

Grimmjow and Ichigo basked in the after glow of sex. Grimmjow pulled off Ichigo's finally soft cock. Cum spilled from his hole and ran down his legs. Grimmjow took responsibility and began licking his cum off Ichigo's body. Grimmjow waited for the rest of the boys to leave before grabbing his speedos. "This isn't over Berry, if you want your big dick kept secret we are gonna have a talk later." Grimmjow left the stall leaving Ichigo dazed and out of it.

'Great 2 years of a normal life down the drains by a perverted blue haired jerk.' Ichigo's mind finally turned back on he took another shower and got dressed. He saw Grimmjow leaving the locker room with a slight limp and realized the man was still sore and full of his cum. 'Oh great I have to figure out a way to convince Grimmjow not to tell anyone.'

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom and Sub Pet Play Hyperinflation

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Grimmjow's Master

Grimmjow spent the rest of the day feeling Ichigo's cum inside him. 'Man it's been forever since I've had such a big load inside me.' The dull ache was a reminder of what he had inside him and it made him hungry for it again. 'Damn that kid was huge to think he was hiding that python this whole time.'

Ichigo was sitting in class and Grimmjow kept his eyes on him. He rubbed his bulge and licked his lips. 'Damn that kid will be an amazing dom, he needs a little guiding but I know he's got it in him.' Ichigo turned to look at him he blushed and quickly turned away. 'Damn he's cute.'

Grimmjow decided to leave Ichigo alone for the rest of the day, he already pushed the boy pretty far already.

There were few who knew that Grimmjow was an uke. To him there was nothing better than being dominated to feel his lover's manhood deep inside him, to take their cum. It was beyond hot and it got Grimmjow hard every time. Grimmjow went to Dom and Sub clubs often, and he was a licensed pet, a neko pet.

Grimmjow used to have a master (Nnoitra), but the guy was a bastard, not only did he ignore safe words and safety signals but he was a twisted sadist that was addicted to piercings. He was cruel to his subs and actually tried to warp their minds into thinking to enjoy what he did to them. He needed to learn his place. Grimmjow kicked his ass and showed him that just cause he was a sub didn't mean he couldn't kick ass. Grimmjow reported him and he got put under surveillance and all his current contracts were suspended. Grimmjow didn't care what happened to him but he felt sorry for any other sub that got caught in his grip.

Normally a master has 3 contracts an inu or dog boy contract, a neko or cat boy contract, and a usagi or bunny boy contract. Some skilled masters got approved for a pony boy contract but that was rare. In the dom and sub world masters who ignored safe words or mistreated their pets were abusers and some lost the rights to be masters at all.

Another aspect of the dom and sub world were the pet shows. Grimmjow thought they were lots of fun, though he was a bit of an exhibitionist. Pets would show off their skills in the bedroom in an underground show winning not only meant money but special and new toys, things you can only get but by winning or taking place in the top three.

It sounds dangerous but the organizers are hardcore in the privacy department no video or pictures were allowed to be taken or released without signed consent of both master and pet and the organization. Some pet's and masters even made cash by modeling and doing videos.

Grimmjow hasn't had a master in so long, and Ichigo was the best candidate. Grimmjow bumped Ichigo when they left. "See ya around Ichigo." Grimmjow said with a smirk and walked off.

Ichigo blushed. "What was that about?" Renji asked his friend.

"It's nothing." Ichigo said and left heading home for some meditation, not that it was going to help.

-x-

Grimmjow came home and without a seconds hesitation stripped completely naked. Grimmjow lived alone so he didn't have to be modest. He went to his room, his cock bobbing with each step and cum running down his thighs, and he sat at his desk. He turned his computer on and it didn't take long before one of his friends signed on his messenger.

BigDogKen: Yo bro how ya been

BlueKittenGrim: Doing well Kenpachi

Kenpachi Zaraki another sub, an inu. Kenpachi had one of the biggest cocks Grimmjow had ever seen but the guy liked being taken, you can't help what ya like.

BigDogKen: Was going to hit the club tonight maybe hook up with a temp master, you in?

Grimmjow frowned, temp masters were fun and all but there was no connection not like his time with Ichigo.

BlueKittenGrim: Nah I think I got my sights on a new full time master

BigDogKen: ! No shit, you finally getting back in the game? Hot damn who's the lucky bastard

BlueKittenGrim: Not telling he needs a lot of work but I'll get him

BigDogKen: J I'm sure you will, I'm happy your getting over that bastard

BigDogKen: So how big is he? ;)

Grimmjow smirked and began playing with his hard cock with one hand and typed with the other.

BlueKittenGrim: 12.5 inches hard and it took him 3 rounds to go soft

Grimmjow smirked as a few minutes passed

BigDogKen: You've gotta give me a chance at that!

Grimmjow smirked.

BlueKittenGrim: Maybe I gotta get him to be my master first. Anyway gonna have a little me time so I'll catch you later.

BigDogKen: Yeah go on wank to your mystery guy ya lucky jerk.

Grimmjow signed off and hit the bed he laid out on the covers spread eagle. He grabbed his cock and pumped it his other hand going low to play with his balls. "Ichigo I've decided you will be my new master."

-x-

Ichigo groaned in his bedroom as his cock ached between his legs. 'Damn you Grimmjow!'

To be continued


End file.
